Wishing for a New World
by Ravena Felidae
Summary: Teenge prodigy Maya Yama is tired of being perfect at everything and dreams of an adventurous life filled with challenges.Upon meeting Ichihara Yuko, her wish is granted and is sent on a inter-dimensional adventure with her butler and classmate. Reviews!
1. Boring Life

**Wishing for an New Life (Book 1)  


* * *

**

**Boring Life...

* * *

**

Cameras were flashing everywhere as a lovely young woman with long wavy brown hair and dark green eyes in her twenties sat at a table smiling serenely. Yamaya Mia was her name, or rather, her pen name, an author who had recently debuted her new best selling book, Wishing for A New Life, which had instantly became popular with the people the moment it was published and had been flying of the shelves ever since. The woman was now seated at an open conference for that very book, looking at all the excited faces of the reporters and fans who had read it.

"Mia-sensei, how did you ever get inspiration to create the different worlds mentioned in your book?" asked one of the reporters.

Mia smiled serenely at the man. "You could say, it was a product of imagination and personal experience~!" she answered cheerfully. In the back of her mind, she was thinking, _'If only they knew the real story behind my book...'_

* * *

**_4 years ago..._**

"Wake up, go to school, come home, eat, train, homework, bed.. that's all I ever do nowadays..."muttered Maya as she walk through the park slowly. She always walked home slowly through the park after school, not that she had anything better to do at home. Yama Maya was the kind of teenager every parent dreamed of and nearly every girl dreams to be, beautiful, rich, smart, and talented musically, artistically and athletically. The 'perfect' child, her parents call her. Maya could feel the disdain overwhelming her every time she hears her parents bragging about her. How she hated perfection. It's what everyone expects out of the 16 year old prodigy. She just wanted to feel normal which was why she enrolled herself in a public high school without her parents knowledge. They never figured out anyway, since they were always overseas.

Unfortunately, her last name was a dead give away to her social status. Her classmates all avoid her because they feel inferior and the teachers pay extra attention to her due to her outstanding grades. Her whole life from the moment she could talk was nothing but study, study, study. No friends, no toys, no fun, no sense of accomplishment, no boyfriends, no NOTHING! Life was just a big bore for her. Her only escape from the world was her secret mixed-martial arts training and reading**.**

**Whap! Clunk! **went the sound of Maya kicking a soda can into a rubbish bin with precision. "DAMN IT! CAN'T I MISS JUST FOR ONCE IN MY LIFE?" screamed Maya in frustration, stamping her foot. Luckily, the place she was in was isolated or it would have made a scene. Suddenly, she heard a woman laughing nearby.

"My, you certainly are a strange one aren't you, Maya-chan? But then again, humans are strange beings..."

Maya turned her head to see a tall elegant woman with long black hair wearing a black dress sitting on a nearby bench. What was strange about the lady was her pale skin and ruby red eyes that stared deep into your soul. For some reason, Maya didn't feel startled at all, in fact Maya felt as if she was expecting the woman to appear which confused the girl greatly. "Wh-Who are you? How do you know my name?" she asked.

The woman chuckled a bit. "My name is Ichihara Yuko, and I know a lot of things that you have yet to learn, Maya-chan. Such as, the reason you don't feel startled to see me means that hitsuzen has already decided on our meeting for a long time."

A look of confusion appeared on Maya's face as she felt herself approach the woman. "But this is the first time we've met, and I've walked through this park many times without seeing you. Shouldn't this be just a coincidence?" asked Maya.

Yuko looked at Maya with a serious expression. "My dear girl, there is no such thing as coincidence, only hitsuzen..."

Maya looked at the woman blankly. "Ok lady, now you're just confusing me..." she said bluntly.

Another chuckle emitted from Yuko. "I get that a lot. Before we discuss any further, come with me," invited the woman, beckoning to Maya as she began to walk away. Maya herself, feeling intrigued decided to follow Yuko without question.

* * *

The walk was surprisingly short as Maya found herself entering a large unfamiliar shop house. "Welcome back Yuko-san and customer~!" exclaimed two little girls in unison as they danced around the two. One of them had long blue hair while the other had short pink hair, something about them seemed very off to Maya, but she ignored it.

"Ichihara-san, was this shop always here? I never knew it was this close to the park!" exclaimed Maya looking around.

"My shop only appears to a person who has a strong wish or desire to be granted, which is the reason why you are here," explained Yuko, leading Maya into a large room where a small black table with two chairs sat in the middle. "Watanuki, bring us some tea please!" she called to someone in the other room.

"Hai!" answered a male voice as the two sat down.

"So, let's get down to business," said Yuko, her expression turning serious again. "Maya-chan, you're a girl who was gifted with perfection am I right?"

"Yes, Ma'am...though I can't say I'm thrilled by it..." answered Maya. "Perfection is something that has always been expected of me..."

"But then again, you don't exactly hate either do you?" asked Yuko as a young man, a teenager around Maya's age, came in serving two hot cups of tea. "Arigatou, Watanuki."

The boy nodded his head and left the room. Maya thought a little about Yuko's question. "I guess... I don't mind being a little perfect, the problem is, since I'm a prodigy, I'm in my final year in high school and ..I feel like I've accomplished nothing... everything I do has been done without effort, my life just feels so boring..."

"So, what is it do you really wish for?"

Maya closed her eyes and thought for a while. "My wish...I guess I wish for a new life, one filled with adventure! " she said after a long pause.

"Oh?.. Are you sure that's what you want?" asked Yuko once more.

"Yes I do, Ichihara-san..."

Yuko closed her eyes for a while before beckoning to the two girls who apparently have been in the room the whole time. "Maru, Moro, can you please go to the storage room and get me **_that _**object, please?"

"HAI~!" they both said unison as they pranced out of the room. Minutes later the girls came back with a long wooden box tied with a red string. Yuko nodded and took the box from the girls as they vacated the room. Yuko then turned to Maya.

"Maya-chan, you've played a flute before haven't you?"

Maya nodded, a bit unsure where the conversation was headed. That was when Yuko handed the girl the box. "In this box is a special flute that derives it's powers from the moon. It's power would be at it's fullest on a full moon, which occurs tomorrow. Do you know of the lake which is located in the park?"

"Why sure, I walk past it everyday."

"When the time is right, go to that lake and open the box," instructed Yuko while Maya looked at the box once over. "However, until then, you are not to open it or your wish would not come true, got it? "

Maya nodded again and looked at the box in her hands. "Wait, this is a shop right? Don't I have to pay for this?"

Yuko propped her chin on her hands and smiled. "True, but I'll receive it when the time comes."

"How much do you want?"

"Sweetheart, the prices that are paid must be of equal value to the wish, but are not something that can be be paid for with money or gold," explained Yuko, mysteriously.

"Is that so?..." asked Maya with interest, before glancing at her watch, her eyes widening. "Nuts, it's getting late!" she exclaimed jumping from her seat, quickly bowing to Yuko. "Thank you, Ichihara-san, I won't forget your instructions!" she said running out the door.

Yuko simply smiled after her as a small black rabbit-like manju with a blue gem in it's popped out from under her hair and sat on her shoulder. "Yuko-san, why did you give her Mikazuki?" it asked.

"She's a one of a kind, Mokona, one of a kind..." replied Yuko with a smile on her face that signified she had something up her sleeve.

* * *

Maya managed to get home in and run straight to her room without anyone noticing her, despite the fact that she lived in a mansion with about two butlers and three maids running about. After a shower and changing into her night clothes, Maya placed the bag on her bed and removed the box to get a better look at it. It was made from really old but good quality wood and it had a picture of a pure white fox decorated in pearl. What was strange about the fox was that it had nine tails and an blue crescent moon on its forehead with sapphire blue eyes. Just looking at the craftsmanship of the picture awed Maya as she traced the picture with her finger.

Suddenly a knock on the door made Maya jump in surprise as she quickly hid the box under her pillow and sat on her bed as if nothing was wrong. "Come in!" she said.

Her bedroom door opened to reveal a baby-faced young man in a butler's uniform who simply popped his head in. "Ojou-sama, is there anything wrong? You seem a bit high spirited today.." asked the young man. He was good looking, baby-faced with brownish-black hair and large onyx eyes.

"I do, Ryu-kyun? I didn't notice..." said Maya, trying to look surprised while averting her eyes. She didn't like keeping secrets from this guy. His name was Ryukyu Usagi, who is actually three years older than Maya herself despite his looks. He has been serving as Maya's faithful butler for five years. "By the way, didn't I say you could call me Maya-chan, already?" the girl asked frowning.

Ryukyu just smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, Ojou-sama, it's part of my job."

"Is there any mail from my parents?"

"I'm sorry but no..."

Maya's face hardened a little before turning away. "Is that so?" she said in a cold voice.

"Can I get you anything, Ojou-sama?" asked Ryukyu quickly, sensing that he had said something wrong.

"I fine, please go..."

"Yes, Ojou-sama..." said Ryukyu, closing the door silently.

Maya heaved a huge sigh before burying her face in her pillow. "I can't wait for that full moon..." she muttered as she clenched the box she hid under her pillow and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

_In her dream, Maya found herself in strange darkness. Suddenly, she heard a sorrowful high pitched wail which caused her to turn around to see the white nine tailed fox that was decorated on the box. Only this time, it looked real, glowing like the moon itself. The fox looked at Maya with it's blue eyes sadly as it began to approach Maya slowly. The girl carefully stuck her hand out, letting the fox sniff it, before it rubbed it's head against her hand, crooning. Just as Maya's fingertips brushed against the crescent moon on its forehead, the mark became a full circle that glowed brightly, engulfing Maya in it's light._

* * *

Maya gasped as she sat up in bed, the morning light of the sun shining in her eyes. She quickly glanced at her alarm clock. "Oh RATS!" she exclaimed jumping out of bed as she made a grab for her school uniform.

(Minutes Later)

"You can stop around here, Ryu-kyun!" said Maya who had hitched a ride with Ryukyu on his motorcycle. The butler obediently stopped his bike just a few blocks away from Maya's school. The girl quickly grabbed her bag and jumped off, taking off her helmet in the process. "Thanks for the ride Ryu-kyun!"

"Take care!" called the butler as he watched the girl run off.

When Maya arrived through the school gates, those who saw her practically made a pathway for her, much to Maya's chagrin. "Seriously, you'd think I have some contagious disease or something..." she muttered in disdain as she walked past everybody towards her classroom. Maya just sat down in her chair looking poised and perfect as she was groomed to be. She could hear the others whisper about her. _'Just stay neutral Maya, just stay neutral...'_ she thought as lessons began.

When lunch began, the students quickly cleared out of the classroom, leaving it deserted save for Maya who remained seated with her head propped up on the table, picking at her the food in her bento box. "Yep, just like every other day..."she said poking at a sausage. Just then, she heard someone stumble over followed by a small yelp making Maya quickly turn around. Her eyes traveled downwards to see a girl with long jet black hair, olive colored skin and amber eyes wearing large round glasses who had paused when she realized that she had been seen. From what it looked like she was trying to crawl out the door on her hands and feet. She looked at Maya with a look that can be comparable to that of a child who was caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Uh..Hi!" she said getting and dusting herself.

"What are you doing, Habu-san?" asked Maya curiously.

"Oh my gosh, the great Yama Maya-sama actually knows my name?" asked the girl who said it in surprise and awe.

Maya gave the girl a weird look before sighing. " Kumeshima Habu , the sole member of the Mystical Magical Club, and happens to sit right behind me..." stated Maya bluntly.

"Oh..."muttered Habu, sheepishly. "I'm sorry, it's just that I usually have no presence so people don't really notice me...much..."

"Uh-huh.. so mind telling me **why** you were trying to crawl out of the classroom?"

Habu placed a hand behind her head and blushed slightly. "Well.., you see, I sorta had to return this over due book which I left at my desk and I was going to get and then I saw you, I freaked and I tried to bolt but I fell and then..you..saw me..."

Maya's face faulted in disbelief. "Am I really that terrifying?" she asked .

"AHH! I'M-SORRY-I'M-SORRY-I'M-SORRY-I'M-SORRY-I'M-SORRY, I'M SOOOOOO SOOOORRY, MAYA-SAMAAA!" exclaimed Habu suddenly becoming flustered as she quickly got down in front of Maya and began to bow repeatedly, much to her surprise.

"Ok, seriously Habu-san. Get. A. Grip!" said Maya grabbing the girl's shoulders, making her stand up and shaking her slightly with each word. "Secondly, Maya-chan is sufficient enough!"

Habu nodded silently with wide eyes when she suddenly noticed a wooden box sticking out of Maya's bag. "What's that?" she asked. "May I look at it?

Maya whipped her head around to see what she was looking at and nearly lost her eyeballs from widening her eyes in shock. "Oh Darn!" she whispered loudly.

"Huh?"

"N-never mind, forget what I said.." said Maya hurriedly, passing the box to Habu. The girl sat down at her desk and peered closely at it.

"Hey! I've seen this design before!" exclaimed Habu suddenly.

"You have?"

Habu looked at Maya excitedly as she reached under her desk and pulled out an old large,very thick, book. The title was written in bold, golden words. Underneath it was a picture of a silver and green snake curled into the shape of a triquetra.

"The Book of Mystics?" read Maya incredulously as Habu began flipping through the pages.

"It's what got me into really into magic in the first place. I think it belonged to my great, god knows how many times, grand mother, Kumeshima Hebi, judging from the date it was first written. It has writings of spells, potions, and information on creatures and items I have never heard of before..." explained Habu as she continued to flip through the never-ending pages before finally stopping on a particular page that depicted the exact same picture that was shown on the box. The page was titled **Mikazuki**.

"Here it is!" exclaimed Maya as the two girls began to read.

_Mikazuki, the white nine-tailed fox, a magical coveted creature that has more power than an average Nine-Tailed Fox. It's powers are derived from the Moon and requires a vessel to survive. Mikazuki's power can only be wielded by whom it deems worthy of. It cannot be controlled by force, only by feelings of strong emotion.__ Last appearance was during the climax of the Feudal Era, it is unknown whether it has been sealed or disappeared. _

The girls finished reading and stared at the page silently for a few minutes. "That's it?" they both asked looking at each other.

Habu tried flipping through the book a few more times. "I can't seem to find anything else on Mikazuki," said Habu as she closed the book. "How in the world did you get a hold of that box?"

"Um, lucky find, I guess?" replied Maya, averting her eyes. An brief awkward silence hung in the air. "You wanna hang out at my place later?" she asked out of the blue.

Maya found herself getting replied with stunned silence as Habu stared at her with extremely wide eyes. Maya waved a hand in front of her face before snapping her fingers, bringing Habu back to reality. "Huh?" asked a dazed Habu before she realized that Maya was waiting for an answer. "Um...sure!"she replied.

"Great!" Maya replied happily before swiftly seating herself and cleared away her bento box just a few seconds before the bell for the next class rang. Habu also quickly stuffed her precious book in her bag seconds before other students began returning to the classroom. Both girls were having similar thoughts as they tried to act normally.

_'I can't believe she invited me!/ I can't believe I invited someone!' _both girls thought excitedly.

* * *

_**So after school ended...

* * *

**_

Habu stood wide -eyed and open mouthed at the size of Maya's mansion. "SUGOI! IT'S HUGE!" she exclaimed.

Maya smiled and shook her head in amusement. "Nah, you should see the summer house," she said bluntly as she opened a side gate to let herself and Habu in.

_"Okairinasai, Maya-sama!" _greeted twin maids around their late twenties who held open the front doors for her and Habu.

"Tadaima!" said Maya in response before turning to the maids. "Hora, Mai-chan, Utau-chan, I keep telling you guys to call me Maya-chan!" she said in annoyance.

"Gomenasai, Maya-sama~.." said the first twin, tilting her head and smiling.

"But it's part of our job~" finished the second twin, imitating her sister.

Habu unconsciously also tilted her head at the twins while Maya rolled her eyes and sighed. "Utau, Mai, this my classmate Kumeshima Habu," said the girl introducing said person.

"Ah, domo!" Habu said quickly bowing.

_"Irrashaimassen, Habu-sama~!" _said the twin maids cheerfully in unison, bowing as well.

"I'm Mai-chan~!" said the maid on the right raising her left hand.

"And I'm Utau-chan~!" said the maid on the left raising her right hand.

_"And together, we are the Twin Maid Sweethearts!"_ they said in unison, pirouetting in circles before striking peace poses by their eyes and winking. Sparkles and hearts surrounded them as Maya shook her head in amusement while Habu clapped in amazement.

"Alright you two, enough with Sparkle Fest, I'll be in my room with Habu," said Maya as she walked ahead with Habu quickly trotting after her.

_"HAI, MAYA-SAMA~!"_

"IT'S MAYA-CHAN!" yelled Maya in protest.

"IT'S PART OF THE JOB~!" called back the two maids in response.

Maya sighed exasperatedly as she led Habu up a carpeted spiraling staircase. The carpet felt so soft under Habu's feet as she tread lightly. "You can take off your shoes you know. I like the feeling of the carpet with my bare feet," said Maya, who had already taken off her shoes and socks as she waited for Habu to take off hers.

"Ah! Hai!"

* * *

It was a surprisingly high climb to Maya's room, so it was no wonder Habu was already panting heavily by the time they reached the top. Maya appeared fine since she was used to it as she led Habu down a long hallway. The girls passed three doors until Maya finally stopped. Habu leaned against the wall exhausted. "Not to sound rude but please tell me this your room..." pleaded Habu wiping the sweat off her brow.

Maya turned to look at Habu with a serious face. "Actually my room is right at the end of this hallway..."

Habu caught her breath and stared in disbelief at the long hallway, which looked like a five minutes walk. "EEEEEEEEEEHHHH?..."

Suddenly Maya burst out laughing, confusing Habu greatly. "Relax, Habu-chan I'm kidding! It's this one."

"Moh! Maya-chan!" pouted Habu as Maya led her into the bedroom, where she was greeted by another surprise. "**This** is your room?" she gasped. Habu had every reason to considering Maya's room was about the size of a classroom and had two storeys with a staircase leading up to the second floor. It even had a golden fireman's pole going through a hole on the second level leading to the first floor.

Habu couldn't resist herself as she ran up and down the stairs jumping everywhere like an excited kid. " This place is a palace!" she squealed from the second floor. She eyed the golden pole before looking at Maya.

"Go ahead, you know you want to."

Habu had to bite herself from squealing any louder as she jumped on to the pole and slid down to the ground and landed on her feet with a bump. "Your room is soooo cool Maya-chan!" she exclaimed.

"You think so?"

"Totally!"

* * *

Outside, the twins Mai and Utau along with Ryu the butler sat outside the room smiling to each other as they heard the girls having fun. _'Ojou-sama finally has a friend!'_ cheered Ryu in his head while tears streamed out of his eyes like a waterfall. While the twins waltzed with each other happily.

* * *

It wasn't until sunset did Habu decided to leave the mansion with Maya seeing her off at the gates. Maya smiled sadly as she watched her new friend skip off like a happy little girl. "Gomene Habu-san...but after today you will never see me again..." she whispered before walking back to the mansion.

Later that night, whilst everyone else was asleep, Maya got up and walked into her bathroom with a pair of large scissors. The girl looked at her self in the bathroom mirror before she grabbed a handful of her hair and cut it. At her feet, locks of wavy brown hair fell onto the bathroom tiles as Maya styled her hair into a bob. Satisfied with her new look, Maya began to change into a new outfit she had been saving.

When she was done, Maya now sported a pink and black jacket with a picture of an Iriomote Mountain Cat on it and a khaki mini skirt with black tights and socks. The girl completed the look with a pink hair band and grabbed a small black bag-pack containing the box, a small diary, a picture frame, digital camera and batteries, and snacks. Grabbing a pair of matching pink and black roller-blades from her closet along with a pair of sneakers which she tied to her bag, Maya was ready. She slowly opened her bedroom door and made sure the course was clear before she swiftly made her way outside. Once outside the gates, Maya donned her roller-blades and skated off down the street. Unknown to her, Ryu had spotted her leave from his bedroom window just as he was preparing to sleep.

* * *

**_Ryu_**

"Maya-sama? Where is she going? And what happened to her hair?" asked Ryu aloud as he quickly donned a blue sweatshirt and black running pants along with white running shoes before he grabbing a blue and black streaked skateboard as he ran out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Maya had already gained some distance ahead, unknown that her butler was already following her and quickly gaining speed. While she skated past the convenience store, Habu, wearing a simple green cardigan over a white top paired with brown slacks and black sandals along with a small backpack, was just coming out with a bag of groceries when she spotted Maya.

"Maya-chan?..."wondered Habu aloud when she saw a young man she recognized as one of Maya's butlers skate past her following Maya. "What's going on?" she said to herself in confusion as she quickly dumped her groceries in the basket of a dark green and yellow bike, unchained it and quickly pedaled after them.

* * *

Amazingly enough, Maya still had no idea she was being tailed as the only thought of her wish finally being able to come true fills her mind. It wasn't long before Maya had reached the park as she skated down the path that lead to the lake. There, a tall woman in a butterfly kimono waited by the edge, her pale skin glowing brightly in the light of the moon.

"Ichihara-san, I'm here!" said Maya skidding to a stop, panting a little.

"My, aren't you excited!" commented Yuko cheerfully, before she cast a brief glance into the bushes and smiled knowingly. "Looks like all the pieces are in place..." she muttered mysteriously as she and Maya looked towards the sky just in time to see the clouds shift to reveal the full moon.

Suddenly there was a shimmer from Maya's backpack, much to the girl's surprise.

* * *

**_Ryu_**

The butler had managed to secretly follow Maya all the way to the park and was curious about why Maya was at the lake and who was this woman she calls "Ichihara-san"?

Anyway, Ryu, hiding behind some bushes, began to gasp when he saw a light shimmering from Maya's backpack.

* * *

Maya quickly reached in and pulled out the box containing the flute and opened it releasing a large burst of light. When Maya looked into the box, she saw a beautiful shimmering flute made of pearl. "Oh wow..." she gasped in awe. Suddenly she began to feel an urge to play something.

"The flute is calling for you, Maya-chan...go on play something..." urged Yuko gently.

Before Maya could have a second thought, she found herself picking up the flute and putting the box away. Putting it to her lips, Maya felt herself go into a trance as she began to play a melody she herself had never heard off before. It was light and melodious, yet it had wild tempo somehow that made Maya's own heart beat in time to it. Maya was sure she had never played this song before, but for some reason she felt like a connection was made...as if awakening from a dream... As Maya continued to play, a white wisp emerged from the flute, moving in time to Maya's playing. It swirled around the girl slowly. Suddenly, Maya began to float off the ground and hovered just inches over the surface of the lake to where the reflection of the moon was.

* * *

Habu reached the park just in time to see a bright light shining from the direction the lake followed by the sound of a strange melody. She quickly pedaled her bike closer to seeMaya beginning to float over the water.**_  
_**

Suddenly, the calm surface of the water began to ripple violently as it rose into a pillar of water and began to engulf Maya, who still appeared to be in a trance like state.

"Maya-sama!" yelled Ryu out of the blue, jumping from his hiding spot as he began to run towards the lake. "Hang on, I'm coming!" he cried shoving past Yuko and jumping towards the water pillar.

"Oh no! Maya-chan!" gasped Habu loudly, accidentally loosing her footing as her bike began to roll down hill, taking a screaming Habu along with it. "HEEEEELLLP!" she squealed as her bike hit a stone that was slanting upwards by the edge of the lake, resulting in her bike getting thrown into the air and into the the water pillar just after Ryu disappeared into it.

No sooner did all three people got engulfed into the swirling water pillar, the glow disappeared as the water slowly died down into the peaceful surface of the lake.

"Ah-ah...they're gone...and I was going to ask for souvenirs..."whined Black Mokona as it hopped on Yuko's shoulder.

"Oh cheer up Mokona, let's go home and tease Watanuki for some sake and steamboat dinner!" suggested Yuko playfully.

"SAKE! SAKE! STEAMBOAT! STEAMBOAT! PU-PU-PUPU~!" cheered Mokona bouncing onto Yuko's head.

The woman smiled as she looked towards the full moon. _'It be long now Maya-chan and friends...soon your purposes will be revealed...'_


	2. Life of a Ninja

**Life of a Ninja!**

Where we left off, Yuko Ichihara had just granted Maya's wish for a new life with a few surprise additions, namely Maya's butler and classmate had jumped in after Maya while she was being transported. Now that they had disappeared, Yuko Ichihara smiled as she looked towards the full moon.

_'It won't be long now Maya-chan and friends...soon your purposes will be revealed...'_

* * *

Elsewhere in an unknown forest during night time, the reflection of the full moon rippled violently on the surface of a lake as a water spout rose high out of it spitting three figures before disappearing.

"WOAH!" yelled Ryu grabbing on to an oncoming tree branch which stopped him but broke due to the force, making him fall hard on his rump.

"Ow..." he groaned loudly when he heard a loud clatter as his skateboard fell beside him.

"KYYYAAAAAAA...!" he heard a shrill voice scream overhead as he looked up just in time to see a girl tumbling through the trees.

"Maya-sama!" he cried as Ryu quickly dove under the figure and caught her. Ryu then quickly jumped out of the way once more as a bicycle and two shopping bags fell out of the tree.

"Ah? Butler-san!" exclaimed a female voice that was not Maya.

Ryu opened his eyes to see that was indeed not Maya in his arms but the classmate from before, Habu. "Kumeshima-san! What are you doing here? Maya-sama? Where is she?"

"I-I I don't know! But first of all, WHERE ARE WE?" she screamed loudly her voice echoing through the forest.

* * *

Maya's head felt groggy as her eyes fluttered open briefly. She could feel a strong wind on her face as well as she was being carried on someone's back, her eyes glanced over to see a head of blond hair before she drifted back into unconsciousness.

When she woke up again, Maya was in a hospital. Her jacket was taken off along with her roller blades and bag and placed on a nearby chair. "Where...am I...?"

"The hospital of course!" exclaimed a new cheerful voice.

Maya slightly turned her head to see a young woman wearing a simple black robe enter the room carrying a piglet in her arms."Who're you?..."

"Shizune-desu~! And this is Tonton!" introduced the woman cheerfully while the piglet jumped onto the bed.

"Bui~!" it oinked rubbing it's head against Maya who looked at it which large eyes.

"K-Kawaii..." she muttered as she picked up the piglet. "This is the first I've ever been up with a piglet this close..."

"Eh? Seriously?" said Shizune in surprise.

Maya slowly nodded. "My house doesn't allow pets because my father is allergic to animals...and I never really went out of my house..." Maya began to say when she stopped herself realizing what she was doing.

"Wha- WHAHAHA! WHAT AM I DOIN'? I haven't even introduced myself! I'm Yama Maya! Nice to meet you!" she exclaimed loudly and cheerfully causing Shizune to sweat drop.

"N-nice to meet you..." replied Shizune a little bewildered when the door suddenly opened to reveal a blond haired boy with whisker marks on his face enter the room.

"Ah! You're awake!"exclaimed the boy trotting up to Maya. "How do you feel Nee-chan?"

"Hmm...fine I guess..." replied Maya eyeing the strange swirly symbol carved on to a metal plate attached to a blue headband which the boy wore.

"Hora, Naruto-kun. Don't bother her, she just woke up!" scolded Shizune lightly before smiling apologetically to Maya.

The girl smiled back at Shizune when she suddenly realized something. In a flash, Maya jumped out of bed and began to search her belongings frantically.

"Where is it? Where is it?" she said in a panicked voice before turning to the boy and Shizune. "My flute! Have you seen it?"

Shizune and the boy, Naruto, quickly shook their heads. "But I did find this box when I found you," said Naruto handing Maya the case which had held her flute. "Is it something precious?"

"Oh no, oh no, oh NO! Not the flute! I gotta find it!" cried Maya ignoring the boy as she grabbed her stuff and quickly pulled on her sneakers before rushing out of the hospital. Once outside, Maya screeched to a stop at the sight before her. "Wh-where is this place?"

It didn't look like any normal neighborhood. Everyone wore clothing which bordered between modern and traditional clothes, also there were a lot of people wearing the exact same clothes which consisted of dark blue shirt and pants and a green flack jacket along with a headband bearing the symbol which Naruto also wore. Quickly running down the street, Maya's head whipped left and right before she saw a huge mountain side with large faces carved into it like Mt. Rushmore. Maya would have been excited but at the moment it wasn't a very adequate time.

"Oi! Onee-chan! Wait up!" called the boy from before catching up with Maya. "Wow can you run!" he exclaimed panting a little."We haven't been properly introduced, I'm Uzumaki Naruto-ttebayo! Future Hokage of Konoha!"

"My name's Yama Maya," replied the girl as she stared at the boy. "Konoha? Is that the name of this place? What's a 'Hokage'? An-GAH! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS! I gotta find that flute!" screamed Maya about to run off again when Naruto quickly grabbed her hand.

"Woah! Hold it! You can't just go out there by yourself! There are wild animals in the woods-ttebayo!" yelled Naruto dragging the girl back but kept slipping forward by the girl's incredible strength.

"I don't care! I need that flute!"

"Then I know friends who can help!" cried Naruto catching the girl's attention as she suddenly stopped causing Naruto to loose his grip and fall flat on his face. The boy slowly got up and rubbed his sore nose and grinned before taking the girl's wrist and began to lead her towards a large red tower with a symbol Maya recognized as 'Hi'. (Fire)

* * *

It wasn't long until Maya found herself lead into an office where a middle aged, incredibly buxom woman sat behind a wooden desk. Apparently she was drinking sake but suddenly spluttered due to the surprise entrance of Naruto and the girl.

"TSUNADE-BAACHAN! I WANT TO REQUEST A MISSION!" declared Naruto jumping on the woman's desk.

Maya stared at the woman's chest with large eyes. _'HELLO!'_

The buxom woman coughed some more as she thumped her chest a few times before taking in a deep breath.

"DAMMIT, NARUTO! DIDN'T ANYONE EVER TEACH YOU TO KNOCK?" she screamed grabbing the boy by the front of his shirt angrily when she suddenly noticed Maya, who blinked a few times at her.

She then promptly dropped Naruto on the floor with a splat and sat down clearing her throat. "You must be the girl Naruto found in the forest. I'm Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage of Konoha. What can I help you with?"

Naruto slowly peeled himself off the floor and stood up. "That's what we came here for. Maya-neechan says she lost a really precious flute in the forest and she needs it back urgently-ttebayo!"

Maya nodded in agreement. "Please Ma'am, this particular flute is not just any ordinary instrument! This flute is made of pearl and was entrusted to me by a friend! I have to get it back!"

Tsunade stared at the girl's determined/ panicked face and shrugged.

"Ok, as long as it gets this brat out of my hair. But seriously, don't you worry. I know the perfect ninjas for the job!" reassured the woman when she realized that Maya had a stunned expression on her face.

"Aha...Sumimasen Tsunade-sama...but could you run that last part by me again?" asked Maya with a plastered smile on her face.

"I said I know the perfect ninjas for the job."

"Ninjas?"

"Ninjas," confirmed Tsunade. "Is something wrong?"

"Forgive me for my randomness but...what is this place?"

"Konohagakure of the Fire Country."

"And which part of Japan is that?"

"What's Japan?"

"..." came another round of stunned silence from Maya as it finally dawned on her (about time too) the situation she was in.

In a matter of seconds the most loudest scream the Fire country has ever heard rang out from the Hokage Tower.

**_"EEEEEEEE...HHHHH!..."_**

* * *

_In Sunagakure..._

A guard perked his head up in surprise.

"What's up?" his partner beside him asked.

"Did you hear a scream?" asked the guy in reply.

His friend placed a hand to his ear. "Must be the wind, it is Sandstorm season you know."

The guard shrugged. "I suppose..."

* * *

Back in the Fire Country, Ryu whipped his head around after hearing the loud scream. "Maya-sama?"

"What's wrong, Butler-san?" asked Habu who had just managed to pick up her bike along with her fallen groceries as she adjusted the small back pack on her back.

"It's Maya-sama, she's near!" exclaimed Ryu as he quickly grabbed his skateboard and began running in the direction from where he heard the sound.

* * *

Tsunade and Naruto cringed as they rubbed their ringing ears. "What the hell?" they both exclaimed.

Maya suddenly collapsed to her knees in shock. "I don't believe it...she did it..." she muttered to herself.

"What are you talking about, Nee-chan?" asked Naruto.

* * *

A few minutes later of explaining...

* * *

"So what you're trying to say is that the flute you're looking for is the real key that allowed you to travel here?" asked Naruto in a shocked voice.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes a little. "The woman who gave you that flute, was her name Ichihara Yuko?"

"Yeah, how'd ya know that?"

"N-nothing, I was just wondering. Anyway, if that flute has powers like you say it does then we better find it right away. Naruto, get Team 8, we're going to need their tracking abilities for this one," ordered Tsunade suddenly.

"HAI!" responded Naruto quickly before taking off, but not before running back and pulling Maya along with him.

The moment the two left Tsunade swiveled around in her chair to face the window.

_"Damn that Yuko...That woman has something up her sleeve. What was she thinking giving Maya such a powerful item?"_ she muttered to herself.

* * *

"Sumimasen! Is Hinata-chan home?" called Naruto loudly as he banged on the door of the gate of a large compound.

"What is this place?" asked Maya curiously, as she read the nameplate written by the side, 'Hyuuga'.

"This is where one of the members of Team 8 lives, the Hyuuga clan is one of the more prominent, noble clans of Konoha," explained Naruto when the gate opened to reveal a little girl with long brown hair that fell messily around her face. But what struck Maya the most was the little girl's pearl white, pupil-less eyes.

_'Kya-Kyawaii~!'_ thought Maya instantly as she looked at the little girl with big eyes.

* * *

**_Ravena : Kyawaii is a combination of Kya~ and Kawaii. Maya's way of describing things she finds extremely cute. _**

**_Hanabi: Chotto, Ravena-Oneechan! I am not a thing! _**

**_Ravena: *smiles at Hanabi* Maybe, but Hana-byin, honto ni KYYYYAAAA-WAII desu-NYA~!_** _***squeals while hugging the little girl* X3  
**_

_**Maya: X3 *nods in agreement* Desho? Desho?**_

_**Hanabi: Dare da 'Hana-Byin'?**_

* * *

"Oh, Naruto-oniichan. What brings you here?" asked the little girl addressing Naruto before glancing at Maya. "And who is this strange Onee-chan?"

"EH? You can see me?" blurted out Maya unintentionally.

The little girl frowned. "How can't I? You're standing right in front of my clan's gate."

"No-no-no! I just thought...well...that you're...um.. blind...I mean your eyes...ummm..." said Maya in a small voice.

"Hmph, how rude!" scoffed the little girl rudely. "My eyes represent my pride as a member of the Hyuga Clan!"

Naruto quickly put his hands up in protest. "Eh-heh, gomen-ne Hanabi-chan! This is Yama Maya, she's from...um...really far away!"

"D-domo...Forgive me if I offended you, Hanabi-chan..." said Maya meekly.

"Considering you are not from around here, I suppose I can forgive you," replied Hanabi curtly before addressing Naruto once more. "If you are looking for Onee-chan, she should be in her room, I'll go get her."

"Thanks, Hanabi-chan," said Naruto prompting the girl to disappear back into the house.

"She sure was...abrasive..." commented Maya bluntly feeling a little irked.

"Yeah, well it runs in her family," replied Naruto. "But Hinata-chan's different, she's really polite and kind but she can be a little weird. Still you can't help but like her!"

Maya raised an eyebrow at the kid and placed a hand on her hip while smiling knowingly. "Hmm..."

Before she could say another word, Maya and Naruto heard a series of thundering foot steps before the door threw open to reveal another pale eyed girl only with navy blue hair styled in a hime cut.

"N-Naruto-kun! Wh-what brings you here?" exclaimed the girl in surprise. At the same time, Maya noted the subtle look of pleasure in her eyes as well.

"Hyuuga Hinata, I presume?" asked Maya to Naruto.

"Yep..." came the reply before Naruto turned to the girl. "Bout' time you got out, we've got a search mission to do for Tsunade-baachan. This Onee-chan here is Yama Maya, our client-ttebayo."

"Hi!" greeted Maya cheerfully.

The girl Hinata replied by bowing politely, albeit a little shyly while Maya smiled.

"We need to get Shino and Kiba as well, got any ideas on where to find them?" asked Naruto to the girl.

Hinata nodded vigorously. "H-hai! I'll take you to them!" she said with a trace of hinted excitement in her voice.

* * *

About half an hour later... Naruto, Hinata and Maya met up with a couple of boys who made up the rest of Hinata's team.

One of them had a really feral appearance with his beast-like eyes and fangs as well as the red fang markings on his face, sticking out of his jacket was a small white puppy.

The other was noticeably taller, wore round sun glasses and spoke very little. They were introduced to Maya as Kiba Inuzuka,his pup Akamaru and Shino Aburame, respectively.

Naruto quickly filled them in on the situation while Maya got side tracked playing with Akamaru.

"And that's why we need to help Maya-neechan find that flute," finished explaining Naruto.

"I don't know Naruto, this flute story sounds kind of fishy...I mean how do we even this person is even telling the truth?" whispered Kiba suspiciously as he glanced over at Maya.

"But, Kiba-kun, Akamaru doesn't seem to have a problem with her..." pointed out Hinata softly as she gestured to Maya who now had Akamaru on his back as the puppy wagged his tail with one foot twitching in pleasure while the girl rubbed his belly.

"Regardless, we have to accept mission anyway. Why? Because it is an order from the Hokage-sama..." added Shino as a matter of factly.

Naruto rolled his eyes as he clapped his hands together. "Well, now that's settled let's go find that flute-dattebayo!"

"But do you even know where to start?" asked Shino only to be replied by silence from Naruto as it dawned on him that he hadn't thought about it yet causing the others to sigh exasperatedly.

"Ano..." began Maya as she walked up to the group with Akamaru in her arms. "Why don't we start with where you found me Naruto-kun?"

"OH! Good idea, Maya-neechan!" exclaimed Naruto turning to the girl while the rest of Team 8 sighed again and shook their heads.

* * *

"Butler-san! Matte yo!" called Habu panting loudly as she peddled her bike after Ryu who was a good kilometer in front of her._'Oh...what was his name again?'_

_'Maya-sama...'_ was all Ryu could think of in his head as he kicked the ground giving him more speed on his skateboard when he heard a female scream making him screech to a halt.

He snapped his head around just in time to see 4 shadows whizzing through the trees in the opposite direction.

Now it could be just his eyes playing tricks on him he could have sworn that he just saw Maya getting piggy-backed by a kid wearing an orange jumpsuit.

"HAH! Finally I caught up to you!" cheered Habu braking her bike next to Ryu who was for some reason staring into the trees. "What?"

"Mayu-sama..." was all Ryu said before suddenly sped off in the opposite direction without warning.

"Aw, not again..." groaned Habu speeding after him.

* * *

Naruto flinched heavily as he rubbed his ear. "Geez! I'm going to go deaf soon!" he complained as he hopped off another branch.

Maya, who was getting a ride on the boy's back grinned sheepishly. "Eh-heh...sorry. But I'm not really used to getting piggy-backed and sailing through the air about 20 storeys off the ground..."

"Oi! Naruto! Are we there yet?" asked Kiba impatiently appearing next to Naruto who looked about a bit.

"Yep! This is it!" he answered stopping at a large tree branch which the others also landed on. It overlooked a large glistening lake where some shinobi would often go to train.

Kiba placed his hands on his hips and grinned. "Alright then! If Maya-neechan's flute is here! Team 8 will find it for sure!"

"Arf!" barked Akamaru in agreement.

"Then let's get started..." said Shino releasing a swarm of bugs from his jacket causing Maya to widen her eyes shock but say nothing.

Kiba, Akamaru and Hinata went ahead to begin their search while Naruto carried Maya to the ground so they could start as well.

Naruto and Maya got on their knees and searched in between and under bushes. Kiba and Akamaru in the meantime were having their noses to the ground trying to catch any form of the flute's scent.

"Got anything yet?" called Naruto over his shoulder.

"Nope!" came the reply from Kiba before he turned back to what he was doing. "Any luck, Akamaru?" asked Kiba to his pup, who shook his regretfully when suddenly, his little brown nose caught a whiff of something.

He softly barked to gain Kiba's attention but the boy had already moved off in another direction. Akamaru sniffed the air again, the scent was strange and unusual.

Thinking that it might be an enemy shinobi, Akamaru stalked carefully in the direction of the scent which led him through some shrubs when he saw the back of a strange young man wearing a blue sweatshirt and black pants with a skateboard next to the the person's left was an olive-skinned girl with long wavy brown hair wearing a green cardigan and brown slacks.

Akamaru steadied himself before lunging at the young man.

* * *

Three seconds later Kiba and the others heard a loud man scream followed by girl shrieking and puppy barking.

"Hey Akamaru's nailed someone!" announced Kiba excitedly as everyone came running towards the source of the sound.

"Get off of me you mutt!" they heard a guy yell followed by aggressive growls.

Maya gasped as she recognized the voice. With a burst of speed, Maya suddenly ran ahead of everyone, pushing through some bushes to find who else but her butler, Ryu and even more surprisingly, Habu. Ryu was currently on the ground wrestling to get a snarling Akamaru of his chest while Habu was standing on the sides panicking.

"Ryu-kyun? Habu-chan?" exclaimed Maya in shock.

"Maya-chan!" exclaimed Habu in surprise as well while Ryu briefly stopped what he was doing.

"EH? MAYA-SAMA!"

"HORA! What are you doing to my friend?" demanded Kiba as he jumped in the air and aimed a kick at Ryu.

Ryu quickly ripped Akamaru off his chest, taking a piece of sweatshirt off as well before he quickly dodged. "You're mutt attacked me first!" he yelled tossing the pup back at Kiba who growled angrily.

"Akamaru is not a mutt!" retorted Kiba charging at Ryu snarling with Akamaru running alongside him.

Ryu immediately flipped over the two and threw a kick at Kiba's back, sending the boy sprawling. "Don't underestimate me, Koinu-gaki!" (Puppy Brat)

"What did you call me Teme-niisan?" demanded Kiba as he launched himself at Ryu and began throwing kicks and punches at Ryu who was blocking and dodging as fast as he can. "AKAMARU! Beast Clone Jutsu!"

Akamaru barked as he transformed into a replica of Kiba and joined in the fight.

"YEAH! GO KIBA!" cheered Naruto loudly.

"That idiot..." muttered Shino.

"Ah! Kiba-kun..."groaned Hinata in exasperation.

"The-the-the dog became a human!" shrieked Habu in shock.

"Wow!" exclaimed Maya on the other hand excitedly.

"What the hell are these guys?" demanded Ryu as he found himself working twice as hard trying to defend himself. Somehow, in the midst of the fight, Ryu was able to work his way around the Kibas and grabbed the boys around their waists.

"HEAVY..." began Ryu as he lifted Kiba of the ground.

_'OH NO!'_ thought Maya as she recognized the move. "This is bad! Kiba-kun! Akamaru!"

"DRIVER!" he yelled bending over backwards with the intention driving Kiba's head to the ground.

* * *

**R.F.: 0-0 Arara! Kiba and Akamaru are in big trouble-nyanyu! Tune in next time to find out what happens next! Until then, BYE-BEEE!  
**


End file.
